Me Gustas
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Dos lados de la misma moneda. "Me gustas" no es sólo una frase más del montón, porque cuando la dices, cuando te das cuenta de lo que significa las cosas cambian y tú debes decidir, ¿Lo dices o no lo dices?. ¡Two-shot! [Yaoi] ¡KagaKuro! :3 /Posible falta de lógica. Incoherencias./ Algo de OoC, tal vez/ ¡Y un Feliz San Valentín! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me Gustas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Yaoi, homosexual, como quieran decirle. Posible falta de lógica (No, enserio, me parece que en algún momento he perdido el hilo de la coherencia. Se ma ha ido el tren). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! No importa si están en pareja, solteros o sólo enamorados ;).

 ** _¡ATENCIÓN! Nota importante al final._**

* * *

Kagami Taiga, estudiante que cursaba segundo año en Seirin, se encontraba sumamente nervioso, mucho más nervioso de lo que alguna vez pudo estar en alguno de los partidos de práctica o oficiales que tuvo al ser novato en el equipo de básquet, y es que, ¿Quién demonios no estaría nervioso cuando estaba a punto de confesarse? Que él supiera nadie, y lo peor de todo es qué -a causa de los nervios- su apetito había decidido abandonarlo. Suspirando, el chico pelirrojo caminó hacía la baranda de seguridad que rodeaba toda la azotea de la escuela, apoyó sus brazos cubiertos por la chaqueta del uniforme sobre la fría barra de metal, mirando el cielo azul, pensando las cosas, tal vez no debía de declararse aún, tal vez primero debería cortejar apropiadamente a esa persona tan especial y luego, pasando unas semanas, recién debía de decirle sus sentimientos porque después de todo aún cabía la posibilidad de que a aquella persona no le correspondiera y que a causa de no poder quedar callado, el rompiera esa preciosa amistad que habían formado con el tiempo. Bufó, sí, tal vez aun no era tiempo de decir aquello.

 _"—Ni siquiera lo consideres, Taiga—"_

El ala-pivot rodó los ojos, ¡Oh, _bendita y alabada_ fuera su _santa_ consciencia! ¿Por qué siempre esa vocecita debía aparecer en el momento menos indicado?

 _"—No te eches para atrás, recuerda la razón por la que harás esto hoy, Taiga—"_

El adolescente de cejas extrañas resopló, algo incómodo, ¿Qué recordará la razón por lo que se declararía hoy? ¡Eso era muy fácil! Los celos lo habían orillado a que de la noche a la mañana quisiera decirle todo a ese lindo chico de cabellos celestes porque, ¡Vamos! Él podía ser brusco, algo torpe y el ejemplo perfecto del chico que es un desastre con los estudios pero si de algo se había dado cuenta era de la forma en la que tres de los integrantes de La Generación Milagrosa miraba, trataba y le sonreía a la persona que le había robado el corazón con su fiereza en la cancha, sus ojos claros, sus pequeños gestos, su fidelidad con sus amigos y hasta su rostro mayormente inexpresivo.

 _Y sí, para quién aún tuviese dudas, él, Kagami Taiga se encontraba loca y perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Kuroko Tetsuya._

El número 10 de Seirin se sobresaltó un poquito al escuchar que la puerta de la azotea se abría, extrañándose un tanto al notar que no era cerrada o siquiera escuchar pasos.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme, Kagami-kun?—escuchó detrás suyo.

Milagrosamente el moreno no terminó del otro lado del bandaral luego de semejante susto, y seguramente aquello se debía a que alguna deidad se apiadó de él. Bufando, _el Tigre de Seirin_ se dio media vuelta, quedando frente a frente con el chico que hacia latir de forma desbocada a su pobre corazón, en parte por el susto y en parte por lo que le hacía sentir.

—Un día de estos terminarás matándome del susto.—le recriminó con el entrecejo fruncido.

El más bajo no dijo nada sólo se quedó mirando fijamente a _su Luz_ esperando una respuesta, después de todo estaban en el receso y aún no había comido nada.

Taiga suspiró.—Me gustas, Kuroko.—dijo decididamente al mirar fijamente al más bajo, perdiéndose en las orbes celestes de éste.

Lentamente el más alto de la pareja estrella de Seirin comenzó a ponerse nervioso a causa del silencio proveniente por parte de su sombra. Mentalmente intenta mantener la calma, ha dicho lo que tenía que decir de forma directa prácticamente, sin un discursito pensado por días, o uno formado en instantes, para que por lo menos el menor se diera una idea de lo que estaba por venir, pero no, ha dicho eso de la forma que le evitaría un ataque a él, lo dijo de la forma más esperada de su parte:

 _Directo, enérgico, confiado y seguro._

Ahora sólo le queda el esperar, intentar de ver alguna señal en el rostro del contrario, en sus ojos, y evitando el tener un ataque nervioso. Por alguna bizarra razón le pareció ver un leve, muy leve, rubor en el blanco rostro de Tetsuya.

El sexto hombre fantasma sonrió levemente.—Te tardaste mucho, Kagami-kun.—dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.—Pero de todas formas me gustas.—añadió el blanquecino al sonreír de una forma más notable.

El chico dueño de las orbes rubí se puso tan rojo como su cabello, sonriendo encantado, para luego, extrañado, encorvarse notablemente al acercarse al muchacho de cabellos claros cuando éste le hizo una seña para que lo hiciera.

Kagami se sorprendió gratamente cuando de un tirón, Kuroko eliminó cualquier distancia que aún quedara entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un beso un tanto inexperto y torpe.

—¿Entonces...?—inquirió el dueño de las orbes celestes irradiando alegría mientras que se encontraba de puntitas de pie, abrazando por el cuello al más alto al mismo tiempo el contrario lo abrazaba por la cintura.

—¿Entonces qué?—preguntó confundido el moreno.

Por alguna bizarra razón a ambos colegiales les pareció escuchar susurros desde detrás de la puerta entreabierta, de los cuales lograron entender los que les pareció fue "Qué lento" "¡Quita esa rodilla de allí" y "Es Bakagami después de todo". Ambos prefirieron pensar que fue el viento.

—Pensé que ibas a preguntarme _algo_.—ayudó sutilmente el menor.

Y una lamparita se prendió en la cabeza del mayor.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo...?—interrogó.

Tetsu parpadeó, parecía un tanto sorprendido. Luego, soltó una risita a al otro le pareció preciosa.—Creí que me pedirías para ser novios pero si quieres iniciar primero con el cortejo por mí está bien.—dijo tranquilamente.

Otra vez _los vientos_ hicieron ruidos que sonaron a frustración y a estar enternecidos. Por su parte Taiga, quién quería de darse topes en la cabeza contra la pared, sonrió, feliz de besar libremente al chico que le gustaba.

Por la siguiente semana el club de baloncesto de la secundaria Seirin estuvo de festejo aunque por alguna razón desconocida todos los miembros de este -la entrenadora, el médico, los sempai, sus compañeros del mismo año y los novatos -habían comenzado a decirle al ala-pivot:

 _"Kagami vos no sos un tigre, sos una tortuga..."_

* * *

 **¡Hola! Aquí yo otra vez trayendo algo al Fandom pero esta vez de mi pareja favorita ¡KagaKuro! *-***

 **No tengo mucho más por decir a demás de que este será un TS (Two-shot) ósea tendrá una segunda parte pero desde la perspectiva de Tetsu-kun :3 intentare publicar la última parte para el 14 o de última para antes de empezar las clases...aunque hace tiempo no escribo TS asique estoy algo nerviosa. ¡Bien! Espero lea haya gustado y sino que lo me tiren no duela xD ¡Perdonen si tuve algún error y olvidé corregirlo! Ahora ando publicando desde el celular y cuesta bastante trabajo pero he corregido la mayoría de los errores pero ya ven, siempre se me pasa algo.**

 **Por cierto si por alguna razón no logro hacer la segunda parte lo dejare como esta ya que a fin de cuentas me parece que eata bien como lo dejé.**

 **¡Sin más, me retiro!**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me Gustas.**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** Relación Yaoi, homosexual, como quieran decirle. Posible falta de lógica (No, enserio, me parece que en algún momento he perdido el hilo de la coherencia. Se ma ha ido el tren). Si no te gustan este tipo de fics estas a tiempo de marcharte. Yo ya avise~

 **Nota:** ¡Feliz San Valentín! No importa si están en pareja, solteros o sólo enamorados ;).

* * *

Hasta poco antes de fines del año anterior, Kuroko Tetsuya, se había encontrado hecho un completo desastre de sentimientos, y el culpable de que se encontrara metido en una _"confusión amorosa"_ no era nadie más que la _Luz de Seirin_ , _su Luz_ , Kagami Taiga y es que, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan jodidamente amable?. Suspiró, caminando por la azotea de la escuela, quedándose parado a un par de pasos del barandal de seguridad; si se lo ponía a pensar era gracioso -y un poco estúpido- que recién antes de que acabará el año pasado él se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado del _Bakagami_ , y qué quienes le dieran ese _"empujoncito"_ hayan sido la entrenadora Aida y Kise, era raro, sí, aunque estaba seguro que esos dos se habían complotado para llegar a su común objetivo: él, el sexto hombre fantasma y su -ahora para nada confundido- corazón.

En un intento de tranquilizar sus inexpresivos nervios, observa el despejado cielo azul con sus orbes celestes, sonriendo levemente.

"—Yo ya me lo veía venir. Son tan obvios.—"

Recuerda que la chica castaña había dicho, y su sonrisa se ensancha un poquito, ahora también él lo ve, después de todo desde el primer momento qué vio al pelirrojo sintió algo en su interior, y creyó que aquello había sido admiración, una muy grande y especial, distinta a la que alguna vez había sentido por sus compañeros de Teiko, también -a diferencia de la entrenadora- no había necesitado de una habilidad especial para percibir el potencial de Taiga. La otra mitad de la pareja estrella de Seirin vuelve a suspirar mientras espera que la persona a la que le tiene que decir algo importante llegue, lo piensa o mejor dicho, lo repasa todo con una rapidez analítica y observadora, desde el principió a sentido algo por el moreno, cada vez qué esta con él se siente bien, alegre y completo, ha vuelto a querer el básquet -aunque sabe que sus amigos y compañeros de equipo le ayudaron con ello- siente qué quién más le a ayudado a superar su...decepción fue el chico de ojos rojos, le gusta ser el centro de toda la atención del más alto y le disgusta cuando no es así, lo detesta.

 _Y es que por culpa de Kagami a aprendido qué son los celos..._

Muy para su disgusto recuerda cuando sintió por primera vez eso y fue cuando la _Copia Perfecta "fraternizó"_ con el ala-pivot, es decir, ¿Por qué Kise-kun debía estar tan cerca de su compañero? No había necesidad, no por lo menos desde su antipático punto de vista, pero ese sentimiento -que no le agradaba para nada, por cierto- sólo había aumentado con la aparición de Alex y Tatsuya, dos de las personas que habían convivido con el chico del que estaba enamorado, quienes conocían cosas que él no conocía y eso le molestaba.

 _Sentía cierta envidia, sinceramente._

Pero, quitando la parte de los celos y la posible frustración que debía soportar, todo lo demás le sigue agradando, le da curiosidad el insaciable apetito que el contrario tiene, junto con sus gestos, su sonrisa, su talento y ferocidad en la cancha, su amabilidad, su carácter -un tantito explosivo-, le gusta el poder ayudar al número 10. Bufa, divertido. Le gusta todo del pelirrojo, y eso es lo importante, el estar enamorado es un lío pero le encanta de todos modos.

 _Pero aun sigue sin creerse que prácticamente debió esperar medio año para poder declararse..._

Escucha detrás suyo el estruendoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse seguido por unas cuantas maldiciones, y mientras se da media vuelta intenta no reír. Esto es gracioso y bastante tonto. Escucha, además, varios susurros, unos cuantos _"cracks"_ , algunas quejas pero prefiere ignorarlos y pensar, otra vez, que es _sólo el viento_.

 _Y ciertamente prefiere prestarle más atención al leve rubor que adorna las mejillas de Taiga._

—¿Qué tenias que decirme, Kuroko?—cuestionó el moreno, parecía algo incómodo.

—Me gustas, Kagami-kun.—dijo sin problemas el blanquecino al mirar al ala-pivot.

Kagami observó con un notable sonrojo al chico de cabellos celestes.

—Vos también...—comenzó el más alto.—Me gustas.—declaró al acercarse al más bajo.—Mucho, Tetsuya.—finalizó al robarle un corto beso al jugador fantasma.

Por su parte el nombrado sonrió entre el beso. Inmediatamente se pudo escuchar el sonido de pasos y exclamaciones alegres, mientras que Kagami resoplaba, molesto e incómodo.

—¡Ha quedado perfecto!—exclamó alegremente Riko.—¡Lo grabé sin problemas!—añadió.

—¡Y yo pude sacar fotos fácilmente!—comentó Kiyoshi.

Mientras tanto el resto del equipo de Seirin sonreía divertido, observando a la pareja perfecta con satisfacción.

—Ahora solamente falta revivir cuando Kagami se declaró la semana pasada.—dijo Koganei, sudando frío cuando el moreno le miro asesinamente.

Por su lado ni Taiga, ni Tetsuya podrían creerse aún que debieron revivir su declaración- pero con los papeles invertidos- ante una amenaza de la castaña sobre aumentar y hacer más cruel su entrenamiento.

 _Bueno, por lo menos cada uno se había declarado, ¿No?_

* * *

 **Antes que nada lo repito...¡Perdonen si me he ido entre las ramas con la coherencia de la segunda parte! Ha sido un dolor reescribirlo a las apuradas luego de darme cuenta de que se había borrado el primero de mi celular -aun no se si fue cosa del celular solo o mi hermana le metió mano (-.-)- y además lo reescribí prestándole una mitad de mi atención mientras aguantaba a cierta persona u.u (si, mi hermana)**

 **¡Bien! Quintando eso el lado bueno fue que al reescribirlo lo cambie un tanto y agregué la escena de la azotea que se me ocurrió gracias al hablar con una amiga (si, tú ya sabes que hablo de ti).**

 **¡Gracias por los reviews! :P**

 **Vale, ahora sí. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo la están pasando! Espero que bien :D ¡Paso el milagro y cumplí con un plazo owo/ xD. Ok, ok~ con esta ultima parte se termina este pequeño fic que va especialmente para esta fecha pero ya tengo otro en mente que sí, también es KagaKuro *-* que publicaré en cuanto tenga internet otra vez xD**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado como quedo! Y si no pues...que no duela lo que me tiren xD preferentemente los tomatazos xD ¡Perdonen si olvide corregir algún error! Ya saben siempre se me pasa algo :/**

 **Ya no tengo nada por decir creo yo, asique me voy.**

 **Ya saben consejos, comentarios, críticas y demás [Mientras sean de buena manera]Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san! ^^**


End file.
